


The reason

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Furry, Gay Sex, Graphic Sex, M/M, Monsters, One Shot, Sexual Content, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall wonders why Johnny would pick him to be the newest member of ROR when Sullivan seemed the better choice. Couple: Randy Boggs/Johnny Worthington. Warnings: Slash, graphic sex. Not for the weak of heart or judgmental of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason

Randys new dorm room felt less accepting then the one before, the freshmen excitement had died down over the weeks. All the unique new faces were organized into their groups, the hassle of a new school day was now dreaded as students struggled to finish their assignment, often leaving them grumpy and without proper bed rest. Randy carefully maneuvered around his bags as they sat scattered across the floor in a chaotic mess on his side of the room. The other side was neat with patterns of red and yellow, he was now bunking with ROR house leader Johnny Worthington. He seemed like a nice enough guy, he had yet to insult of pick on Randall but knew from his talks with Mike that Johnny could become very cold and cruel with a flick of a switch.

Johnny and the others were nice enough to help Randall move his belongings into the elegant ROR house, one filled with more riches than any other house on campus. Randall was not use to the riches and elegance of high society monsters but knew he would have to get used to it.

Randall knelt down the floor as he opened his suitcase, taking out his glasses that were place in a container on top. He put the round purple frames on as it helped him see the bags he would be spending the afternoon emptying, again.

The room was dark besides a small amount of lamp light that illuminated the objects in the room, Randall sighed with relief as he pinned his poster over his bed, and his last suitcase was now empty. He looked down to his digital alarm clock that read '10:30 PM' Randall would usually call it a night by this time but worried as his roommate Johnny was still absent, and had been all afternoon.

Randall walked over to the door that lead to the hallway, it was dark and empty as most students were in early studying and trying to get shut eye due to early classes. Randall considered going out to find the ROR gang but reasoned that Johnny was probably enjoying himself on campus somewhere, Randall didn't want to seem like he was prying or being parental.

Randall shut the door and returned to his bed, pulling the sheets back as he crawled under, removing his glasses to rest on the side table beside his bed as his eyes fluttered shut and sleep came over him.

Randy woke up to loud footsteps in the hallway, and low murmuring voices that got louder as they approached, casting a shadow under Randy's door as they stopped. He recognized one of the voices as Chet, noting how none of them sounded pleased, or in their right mind as they slurred and stumbled on their worlds.

Randy sat up in bed as he listened closely, hearing his name come up, along with James's. Randall easily pieced together that they were not happy with this year's newest ROR member, all of them being close to James and expecting him to be this year's choice. It seemed like no one was pleased with Johnny's choice. Randall sunk sadly under the covers as the argument continued four vs one with Johnny out numbered. Eventually the head monster decided enough was enough as he raised his voice enough to speak over the others, firmly putting them in their place before unlocking his door and shutting it behind him as his friends stumbled off.

Johnny slumped back against the door with a sigh; his eyes looked red and droopy as he had obviously been drinking. Randall stared at him for a few moments before he sat up in bed once again putting his glasses back on. "Thanks for standing up for me out there" He said softly, almost hoping he would not be heard. Johnny looked up to the hiding monster in bed; he quickly stood tall and composed himself, looking just as proud as he did the first day they met.

"No problem Randy, I will stand by my choice" Johnny smiled proudly, swaying slightly as he did not have the wall for support. Johnny looked at the clock that read 2:30 AM, late nights like this made trying to sleep seem a waist when classes start in a few hours.

"Why did you pick me anyway?" Randy asked as Johnny took a seat on his bed across the small room from Randall's, he began removing the ROR sweater to reveal a button up yellow shirt with a high collar. "You know, your scary, have some good grades" He threw the red sweater to the floor and Randall almost made a move to pick it up, but didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Johnny.

"James is scarier" Randall rebutted. "I thought for sure you would pick him, you seemed like friends"

"we are..or we were" Johnny corrected "he's not ROR material"

"I am not ROR material" Randall said with a sad but humored smile. "Am I here for some sort of joke or.."

Johnny stood up from his seat "No! Of course not, I would never do such a thing to you" Randall blushed at that as Johnny leaned over his bed, moving his face closer as he whispered "Don't tell the guys but I really like you" Randy felt oddly calm as the charming monster stared into his eyes, ignoring how large they looked due to his glasses thick lenses.

"That's not a good reason for choosing a team mate" Randy said quietly, his scales tinting pink as his heart raced, no one had ever been this close to him before.

"It's not my reason; it's just an added benefit." Johnny leaned in and placed a kiss on the lizard's scaled lips. When Randall did not pullback Johnny deepened it, putting his hands firmly on the freshman's shoulders, caressing the violet scales with his thumbs. It took Randy a second to react before he curved his lips and kissed back, he felt Johnny's tongue running over his lips, he complied with Johnny by opening his mouth and letting the other students tongue caress his own as he was pushed onto the bed by the older student.

Randall closed his eyes as he placed his first set of hands on Johnny's cheek, the second wrapping around his chest, Johnny's tongue felt hot in his mouth as it ran over the rough surface of Randal's. Johnny's penis began to emerge from his sheath as the heat of the room climbed. Randall felt nervous as the blue monster ran his hand down the lizard's stomach reaching his cloaca, rubbing it slowly before breaking the kiss to lick and suck at Randall's neck, causing the younger monster to moan quietly.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" Johnny asked with a smirk as he leaned his head against the pillow beside Randall's.

"Is it that obvious?" Randy responded

"I could tell the first moment I saw you" Johnny poked fun, Randall smiled feeling the tension die down as Johnny laughed softly, his sharp fangs coming over his lips. Randy moved his hands down Johnny's sides toward his hardening member, letting Johnny know he was ready to continue as he bit his bottom lip. Johnny acted without hesitation as he moved his hands to Randy's cloaca, slipping one of his fingers inside as he stretched the entrance. Randall squirmed as he felt a rush of pleasure and excitement run through him, he huffed at the sensation as another finger entered, messaging his sensitive skin.

Johnny pulled his fingers from Randy, earning him a small sigh of disappointment; the senior grabbed the base of his penis as he aligned it with the reptilian monsters entrance. He pushed himself inside carefully, watching as Randy's face contorted, being careful not to hurt the virgin more than needed.

Randall opened his eyes as Johnny stopped, being fully seethed in the student below him, feeling the tight entrance squeezing around his sensitive skin as he hardened. Johnny began to run his smooth tongue over Randall's neck, Moaning as Randy began thrusting upwards, then back towards the bed slightly. He allowed the freshman to ride him as Randall's cloaca widened to fit Johnny's member without the painful sting.

As Randy rode harder Johnny began thrusting back, using the bed as leverage as he pumped his member inside his new roommate's body, allowing his pre-cum to lace Randall's entrance and drip to the sheets below. Randy gripped tightly onto Johnny's shirt as the shocks of pleasure were new to him, making him feel weak with every thrust. Johnny ran is tongue back to Randall's as he viciously pressed their lips together, tongues ravishing each other as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure became constant.

Randall moaned loudly between kisses as his eyes closed tightly, feeling an uncomfortable build up inside. Johnny noticed the signs and slowed his motions, keeping Randall on the edge of orgasm as he lengthened the experience. Johnny's own member began to throb as Randall's cloaca tightened around it, putting pressure onto the sensitive organ that penetrated it. Randy's moans were loud and out of breath as his heart raced faster than it ever had before. The sweet sound of his moans moved through Johnny's ears as his own build up was becoming too much to hold back. Johnny pushed Randall's legs down as he began pumping into the young reptile once again, hitting Randall's sweet spot as he mercilessly trust deeper with shorter strides.

Randy screamed out in pleasure as he was pushed over the edge, having an orgasm for the first time, his body trembled from the unrecognized pleasure that pulsed through him, his body felt weak but blissful as he laid spent on the covers, not noticing as Johnny continued his thrusting, releasing into the young body as hot white moister leaked from the opening. Johnny huffed loudly as the pleasure coursed through him, taking a long moment before he leaned down to Randall, kissing the newest member of ROR lightly on the lips. Randy turned his lead to focus on Johnny who smiled down at him

"Did you enjoy that?" He whispered softly with another kiss.

"It felt amazing" Randy said looking dazed.

Johnny sat up and flung his legs over the bed, still breathing heavy as he unbuttoned the yellow shirt that now looked damp from sweat. The captain or ROR sat there for a while before Randy wrapped his body around the other monster, kissing Johnny's shoulders before speaking "You can sleep in my bed tonight, if you want" He said with a shy and quiet voice, secretly hoping the blue monster would accept.

Johnny turned his head to Randall and smirked, slowly moving his hands to Randy face as he removed the lizards big glasses. "I intended too" He said putting them on the side table, Randall blushed as he realized how silly he must have looked with them on. Johnny noticed and gave him a look of assurance "I think you looked very cute with your glasses on"

Johnny crawled back into bed, holding Randall close as the lizard monster wrapped his body and legs tightly around the seniors own, smiling as he was looking forward to the rest of the year spent with Johnny.


End file.
